El más fuerte
by Hades77
Summary: Naruto tuvo que irse a los seis años , dejando atrás a su hermana, ahora 6 años después regresa, con la experiencia de haber visto es mundo, y una capacidad de ser un Shinobi igual que su padre, demostrará que sera el más fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia

Naruto no me pertenece y pues iniciamos

Era una noche fría en la aldea de konoha, una noche oscura cuya única luz era la de la luna llena y en la entrada de está gran aldea una figura encapuchada se acercaba.

"Um, hogar Dulce hogar, ha pasado un tiempo" murmuro la voz de un niño no mayor de 13 años

Ya en la entrada es detenido por uno de los guardias

"Alto ahí, necesito su nombre y razón de visita" dijo uno de los guardias ahí presente ,un hombre de unos 25 años, con un chaleco y uniforme estándar de los shinobis de la hoja.

"Mi nombre es naru…"

"Izumo, Kotetsu, que hacen aquí hokage-sama ha llamado a todos los ninjas disponibles, es una emergencia" dijo un hombre de unos 24 años, cabello blanco con el uniforme estándar de konoha y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

"Mizuki, que es lo que pasa?" dijo el ahora nombrado izumo.

"si, cuál es la emergencia? "dijo kotetsu.

" el pergamino sagrado ha sido robado" dijo Mizuki.

"**QUE?!" **dijeron al unísono ambos chunnin.

"al parecer fue esa niña, Naruko, no se porque si justo hoy se graduó, pero debemos atraparla y traer el pergamino, rápido"

"Si" dijeron ambos chunnin "Ahora" dijo izumo, dándose vuelta" disculpe pero-, huh? " dijo poniendo cara de confusión.

"Que pasa? " pregunta Mizuki, al ver la cara de confusión.

"habia un niño aquí hace solo un momento"

"no había nadie desde que llegué" dijo Mizuki extrañado

"_Lo habré imaginado"_ pensó izumo " bueno como sea, debemos darnos prisa"

"Si" dijeron Mizuki y kotetsu yéndose del lugar, sin notar la extraña sonrisa en la cara de Mizuki.

-En otro lado-

"Dónde estás, Naruko?" dijo la figura encapuchada de hace un momento dejando ver unos ojos azules

-tiempo después-

Vemos a una niña pelirroja con dos coletas, ojos azules 2 marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, sandalias ninja azules, shorts y abrigo color naranja, y una cinta de la hoja en su frente, está estaba arrodillada en el bosque, ojos llorosos.

"Porque? Sniff" le dice a la figura frente a ella.

Un hombre castaño, traje ninja estándar y una cicatriz en la nariz, pero lo que más sobresalía de el, literalmente, era un enorme shuriken, calcado en su espalda.

"Porque eres mi querida alumna " dijo el chunnin Iruka, mientras caía de frente al sentir que su conciencia se desvanecía "Naruko, corre" dijo en apenas un susurro, para así perder la consciencia.

"Iruka-sensei!" grito la pequeña niña.

"Descuida pequeña, no está muerto, aún " dijo un chunnin, con cabello blanco, el chunnin antes identificado como mizuki " pero no te preocupes, tu los seguirás en la muerte, jajaja!" dijo con locura, tomando el shuriken que estaba en su espalda.

"**Por que haces esto?**" grito en pánico la pequeña niña.

"No lo entenderías, pero si quieres saber…" dijo Mizuki, dando un poco de dramatismo " por poder" dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

"Poder?" susurro Naruko."todo esto solo por **PODER?!**" dijo gritando enojada está última parte.

" Ves, te dije que no lo entenderias , pero no importa, ahora, muere!" dijo Mizuki lanzando el shuriken.

Ante esto Naruko cerro los ojos esperando es golpe, que nunca llegó.

"ahora" dijo una nueva voz " eso estuvo cerca".

Naruko abrió los ojos al escuchar un nueva voz, la cuál se le hacía extraña, pero a la vez familiar, fue raro.

"quien…?" susurro al ver una figura encapuchada, mirando a su antiguo maestro, que ahora es un traidor, sosteniendo el shuriken que hace un momento iba a matarla.

La figura al escuchar la voz se da la vuelta" hola Naruko, ha pasado tiempo" dice esto mientras se quita la capucha negra, revelando un cabello rubio, ojos azules, como los de ella y 3 marcas de bigotes en la mejilla, dándole una sonrisa "has crecido"

"Hermano…?" susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hablaremos después si?" ante esto Naruko asintió "bien, ahora…" dijo volteando, la sonrisa cambiada por una mirada oscura, que prometía una muerte dolorosa y haría sentir orgulloso a cierto hokage rubio.

"Que…?" dijo Mizuki, tragando saliva, esa mirada oscura le envío un escalofrío a su columna.

"Te atreviste a atacar a mi hermanita" dijo esto tronando sus nudillos y dando una sonrisa psicotica " no esperes que tú muerte sea linda.

Esa noche se escucharon gritos de dolor como no se habían escuchado en más de 13 años, acompañada con una risa maniaca.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 2: negocios y engaño

Y pues continuamos

Capitulo 2: negocios y chantaje

Se podía ver a un mizuki, con la cara hinchada en un charco de sangre, mientras un grupo de ambus se lo llevaba para interrogación y otro grupo se llevaba a Iruka para curación.

"Estará bien?" Pregunta una Naruko, con los ojos llorosos, al ver a su maestro favorito siendo puesto en la camilla .

"Descuida pequeña" dijo un ambu, con máscara de gato" llegamos justo a tiempo para que se salvará"

Ante esto la niña suelta un suspiro de alivio "que bien" en eso voltea y hacia la figura encapuchada de su hermano "y en cuanto a ti" dice señalando y poniendo una cara de ira, digna de cualquier mujer Uzumaki.

Naruto solo puede tardar duro

"Te vas y me dejas solo por 6 años, abandonada, y luego regresas y dices algo como 'hola hermanita has crecido' y crees que todo se soluciona?... Pues **NO!**" Dijo Naruko dando su regaño a Naruto, mientras lo sostenía de su cuello y gritaba palabras no aptas para público infantil "por qué te fuiste?... **POR QUE?... **por qué?" esto último recargando su cabeza contra su pecho dejando atrás los gritos y la ira, dando paso a la tristeza.

" lo siento Naruko, tuve que hacerlo" dijo Naruto abrazándola, dejándola desahogarse " pero te prometo que te lo explicaré, después de ver al abuelo "dijo esto separándola para poder verla a los ojos llorosos "ya no llores".

Ante esto Naruko se seco las lágrimas asintiendo, cuando un ambu apareció entre ellos

"Naruto Uzumaki, el hokage desea verte" dijo el mismo ambu con máscara de gato, de hace unos momentos.

Naruto le asintio y dándole una sonrisa a Naruko le dijo " nos vemos después"

Ante esto Naruko asintio con una sonrisa "nos vemos" viendo como Naruto despareció en un remolino de hojas "presumido" dijo esto mientras corría a casa.

Oficina del Hokage

En la oficina vemos un escritorio lleno de papeles y a un anciano leyendo un libro naranja mientras soltaba una risita de ves en cuando.

Hiruzen Sarutobi , el tercer Hokage, estaba leyendo el libro de su alumno, icha icha paradise, mientras daba un suspiro "las pequeñas cosas de la vida" cuando tocaron la puerta, Hiruzen escondió su libro, mientras fingía estar trabajando diciendo "adelante" ante esto una figura entro y Hiruzen esbozo una sonrisa "vaya, el hijo prodigo ha vuelto"

" No es eso muy cliché" dijo Naruto, con cara de póker

"Preferirias, que dijera, que ya no eres el enano que eras antes" dijo Hiruzen en broma

"no, mejor dejémoslo asi" dijo Naruto negando con las manos, antes de sentir como unos brazos los rodeaban con calidez " te extrañe, abuelo"

" Y yo "dijo Hiruzen sin soltar el abrazo "y cuéntame cómo fue tu viaje?" dijo Hiruzen, soltándolo, para sentarse en su silla y hacerle una señal para que se siente.

"Preferiría mejor que llames a una junta de consejo, ya que también les tendría que explicar a ellos para poder ser un ninja oficial de konoha" dijo Naruto con una cara sería

Ante esto Hiruzen asintió" está bien, que así sea"

-30 minutos después, sala del consejo-

Líderes de clanes, asesores y concejales civiles estaban reunidos en un salón grande, formando un circulo, en este circulo, estaba al frente, dirigiendo, el hokage, con sus asesores a su izquierda, Koharu y Homura, y a su derecha Shimura Danzó, la sala estaba en desorden," silencio a **TODOS! **" dijo el Hokage con toda autoridad, y la razón de ese alboroto estaba en el centro del círculo.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba esposado en el medió de todo el consejo Shinobi, tenía esposas en los brazos, las piernas y un collar encadenado al suelo mientras ponía una cara de fastidio "no creen que esto es un poco exagerado?" al decir esto la sala volvió a entra en escándalo.

"**ORDEN!" **la sala volvió a estar en silencio " bien, la corte para aprobar si Naruto Uzumaki es puesto en las filas shinobis , entra en sesión" dijo Hiruzen con un tono diplomático.

" si me permite hokage-sama" dijo un hombre con pelo de piña y cicatrices en la cara "si bien el joven Naruto, aquí presente, puede tener una muy buena habilidad como Shinobi, como lo demostró hace unas horas, cuando recuperó el pergamino prohibido y subyugo al traidor, él problema radica en que, el ha estado desaparecido por casi 6 años y no sabemos que hizo en esos 6 años, ni con quién están sus lealtades" termino de hablar el líder de los jounnin

"Punto válido, shikaku, en cuanto a dónde están sus lealtades, te gustaría responder a eso, Naruto?" dijo el Hokage con una mirada divertida.

" mm?, Oh claro" dijo Naruto distraídamente quitándose las últimas de las esposas.

Ante esto la mayoría se sorprendió, pues no le quitaron el ojo de encima por más de un momento, cuando el ya se estaba escapando.

"Cómo te quitaste las esposas? "grito un civil histérico.

"Secreto ninja" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, para luego pasar a ver a los concejales shinobis y con una cara sería decir "estimados concejales, les puedo asegurar que mi lealtad está con este pueblo, pues aquí es donde está mi familia y nada me gustaría más que ser un Shinobi, asi que si me lo permiten me gustaría unirme a sus filas" Naruto hablo como todo un orador y conmovió a muchos, aunque unos los disimularon más que otros.

"bien, dicho esto, quién está de acuerdo en que Naruto Uzumaki se una a las filas Shinobi, como genin de konoha" la mayoría de los presentes levantó la mano exceptuando a unos cuantos civiles, Danzó, y el líder del clan Uchiha "bien, por mayoría de votos, Naruto será genin".

"disculpa Hiruzen, pero me temo que debo, declinar por 2 razones" dijo Shimura Danzó, por primera vez en toda la junta.

"Oh, y esas serian?..." dijo Hiruzen con un ojo temblando en ira, pues este idiota se atrevía a Contradecirlo.

Danzó ignorando la intención asesina de Hiruzen, comenzó a explicar "primero no hay suficientes candidatos a genin para un equipo más, se necesitaría otros 2 personas para que el equipo sea funcional" dijo y luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa " ya sabes es tarbajo en equipo y todo eso".

Hiruzen maldijo por lo bajo y con una sonrisa falsa se dirigió a Danzó" no te preocupes viejo amigo, podemos usar a los candidatos prometedores del año pasado, será como una segunda oportunidad" dijo Hiruzen feliz de fastidiar a Danzó

"puedo elegir a mis compañeros?" dijo un Naruto, un poco enérgico, levantando la mano, como si estuviera en la academia.

"**NO!**" Fueron los gritos combinados de Hiruzen y sus concejales "un genin no elige a sus compañeros de equipo" dijo la mujer más vieja en la sala "y cuál era el segundo motivo danzo?"

"Oh si, el segundo" dijo danzo mientras sacaba una gran carpeta "mientras ustedes no le seguían la pista a este niño, yo sí lo hice" mientras les pasaba la carpeta a los asesores del Hokage y a Hiruzen "y no son muy buenos que digamos" dijo esto con una sonrisa.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Suna te acusa de atacar al hijo menor del kazekage y seducir a su hija" ante esto muchos se sorprendieron "que tienes que decir en tu defensa"

Ante esto Naruto se aclaró la garganta y procedió a explicar "fue su hijo quién me atacó primero, así que debo decir que fue en defensa personal y no hubo cargos por eso "dijo Naruto como todo un abogado profesional (imagínenselo) "y en cuanto su hija, es solo una amiga, la pobre no tuvo muchos amigos".

Koharu luego procedió a tocar otra carpeta y dijo "en iwa, se te acusa de pelear con el tsuchikage, Oonoki" dijo Koharu dándole vuelta a la página, para después agregar " y seducir a su nieta" ante esto muchos se sorprendieron, pues un niño se enfrentó a un Kage y seguía con vida.

"En primer lugar" dijo Naruto empezando a impacientar se " yo no seducir a su nieta, ella fue la que trato de seducirme y el mini viejo se volvió loco lanzándome piedras gigantes mientras yo huía." termino de explicar Naruto con un puchero, a lo cual a muchos ahí se les cayó una gota de sudor

"Ahem!" dijo Homura" Taki te acusa de haber seducido y secuestrado a su jinchuriki" ante esto muchos adultos silbaron, y se cree que se escuchó un (Nosborn que galán), pero lo ignoraron rápidamente.

"ese no fui yo, fue mi compañero y ella ya está en su aldea, así que no hay delito ahí"

Hiruzen tomo uno de los archivos y dijo con una ceja levantada" robaste los tigres de Bengala del Raikage, y diste un concierto de rap ilegal?.." pregunto Hiruzen con incredulidad

"ummm" dijo Naruto nerviosamente "todo eso fue culpa de su hermano, y ya pague la multa y la fianza por eso!" dijo Naruto, defendiéndose como un niño pequeño que lo encuentran haciendo una travesura.

Danzo luego tomo uno de los archivos y dijo" mataste al cuarto mizukage y después guíate de kiri" dijo danzo con una vos sería.

Ante esta nueva información muchos miraron con incredulidad, como un niño de 12 años puede matar a un Kage.

" Yo no lo mate" dijo Naruto también serio " ayude a pelear con el, pero yo no lo mate" afirmó Naruto.

"Y como pudiste ir contra un kage, exactamente" pregunto danzo con una mirada interesada.

"Llame a un peludo amigo" muchos jadearon ante esta explicación

"ORDEN!" llamo danzo, para luego dirigirse a Naruto" Yagura era un jinchuriki perfecto, así que, como un niño, jinchuriki imperfecto, fue capaz de pelear contra uno, que puede ir al 100%?" Todos prestaban atención al acusado, para saber cómo logro tal hazaña.

"utilice una técnica ninja, tan antigua como los mismos ninjas" todos abrieron los ojos ante esto, unos con incredulidad, otros con curiosidad, unos pocos con hambre de poder.

"Y podrías decirnos que técnica fue esa? " dijo el líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku, un poco demasiado ansioso.

"Oh, podría hacerlo, pero que me darían a cambio?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

"Que?..." jadearon algunos.

"Quieren que les comparta información, sin haberme dado nada a cambio, pfft, pensé que muchos de ustedes eran comerciantes?" dijo con una sonrisa burlona, provocando más escándalo.

"Orden!" dijo Hiruzen con voz autoritaria "Naruto tiene razón, si quieren algo de el, tiene el derecho de pedir algo a cambio" se voltea hacia Naruto "Que es lo que quieres a cambio de está información?" pregunto.

"Mmm?" Naruto medito "mi antiguo departamento y la capacidad de elegir a mis compañeros de equipo" Naruto expuso sus términos.

"El departamento y eliges un compañero" contraoferta Danzo.

Naruto lo pensó un momento "hecho" asintio " pero lo quiero por escrito" hizo sus demandas.

"Hecho" dijo Danzó, estrechando su mano buena con la de Naruto, nadie se dio cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaron el uno al otro.

Después de que el Hokage, asesores y concejales firmarán el contrato, donde dicen que Naruto tendría su departamento y la capacidad de elegir un compañero.

"Bien Naruto, los equipos serán presentados oficialmente en 2 semanas, tienes ese tiempo para elegir que compañero quieres tener" hablo Hiruzen a lo que Naruto asintio "ahora, si pudieras enseñarnos esa antigua técnica Shinobi?" dijo Hiruzen con curiosidad, ya que el era el Maestro también le interesaba aprender nuevas técnicas, y el hecho de que sea un niño quien la conozca le pareció fascinante.

"Huh?, Pero si la acabo de usar" dijo Naruto lo más inocente posible, ante esta afirmación el concejo al unísono dio un 'huh?' " negociación fue lo que use con el, con ustedes fue negociación y un poco de engaño, así que les di un poco más en la demostración, jaja" dijo mientras se reía como desquiciado, haciendo enojar a la mayoría de los concejales, a unos más solo los hizo tener una pequeña sonrisa, pues fue una maniobra ninja muy bien ejecutada, y otros pues.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Una histérica Tsume,rodando en el piso con los ojos llorosos debido a la risa " el mocoso se las jugo a todos en su cara, hahaha, el niño tiene bolas,hahaha!" era la risa de la matriarca del clan inuzuka.

"Orden" dijo Danzó, callando a todos los presentes "y que pudiste negociar con un zorro gigante de 100 metros?" exigió Danzó saber.

"Un poco de libertad, por el poder suficiente para sobrevivir" dijo Naruto casualmente "un trato bastante justo a mi parecer."

"Que tanta libertad?" pregunto Hiruzen un poco preocupado, al igual que todos en la sala.

"Descuida" tranquilizó Naruto a Hiruzen" no será un problema para la aldea, confía en mí" dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo, con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al viejo Hokage.

Hiruzen ante esto solo soltó un suspiro y un susurro que sonó con ' ya estoy viejo para está mierda', pero nadie lo escucho "bien, si eso es todo, se levanta la sesión!" ordeno.

"Hiruzen" grito danzo "lo vas a dejar ir así, aún después de lo que nos acaba de decir?"

"Si" dijo Hiruzen "dijo que estaba bien, y confío en el"

"Pero…" dijo Danzó, para ser interrumpido por Hiruzen" Danzó, la decisión está tomada, o es acaso te estás insubordinando, ehh?" dijo el viejo Hokage, filtrando intensión asesina, para resaltar su punto.

Danzo le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, cuando bajo la cabeza "no hokage-sama" dijo inclinándose.

"Bien" Hiruzen sonrió, quitando la presión, como si nunca hubiera estado" eso es todo , pueden regresar a sus hogares".

"bien iré a casa y dormiré bastante" dijo Naruto estirándose, para poder irse, cuando una Manolo toma del hombro "huh?"

Al levantar la vista, ve a un hombre de unos 30- 40 años, cabello castaño largo y una cara sería, pero lo que más resaltaba de el eran sus ojos, blancos y sin pupila.

"Ahora, ese fue un juicio interesante" dijo el líder del clan hyuga, Hiashi hyuga "quisiera preguntarte qué si aceptarías acompañarme a mí y mi familia a cenar"

Ante esto Naruto solo puso una cara pensativa" yo…" fue interrumpido por el sonido de su estómago, no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

"Supongo que eso es un si? " dijo Hiashi con una cara sería, mientras Naruto asentía" bien, sígueme, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Hiashi saliendo de la sala, con un Naruto pensativo siguiéndole.

"_que es lo que querrá"_ fue el pensamiento de Naruto.

Continuara….


End file.
